Paradise
by FleeingButterfly-and-Raven
Summary: Weclome to Paradise! A small private island where only a select few are invited to an expense filled trip by the owner; for the owner's entertainment of course. However who reads the fine print and a free vacation is a free vacation expecially if it is an island! At least the shifter can...well I better not say more. Rated M for some violence


**Fleeing graciosly agreed to write for Kiki and Liz, while Raven writes for Nathan and Aiden.**

Lizbeth sighed as the plane landed. Within minutes, they were ready to let passengers off of the plane, and Lizbeth booked it. Sometimes she just hated being on planes. Especially when there was not enough room. When everything was crowded. She sighed in relief as she made it out, and sat down, waiting for everyone else to come out so that they could start the tour, or whatever was planned. _Or... Can I just leave, and explore later?_Lizbeth wondered to herself. Standing up, she made her way to one of the nearest men. "Excuse me? Would you happen to know if we can just leave, or if we must wait to do something as a group?"

Kiki slowly stepped off of the pain, breathing in the fresh air, and slightly grimacing at the area. Sure, it was beautiful, but her clothes might not be the best for the climate. She supposed she could wear a bikini with a shirt over it, but that trend was so far behind. She would just stick to her dress. Scanning the area, she looked for Aiden. He had not realized she was there yet, and she could not wait for the look of joy on his face when he saw her.

Aiden looked down at the women who walked up to him. "Uh I have no clue but I'm just going to leave. It's a bit crowded and I'm sure nobody'll notice if I sneak off." He gave her a kind smile and looked at the crowd of people. "I'm Aiden by the way." He stuck out a hand as an invitation to shake.

Nathan scowled momentarily at ye crowd of people before quickly replacing it with a smile. _Darn it there are far too many people. However shall I choose my new love?_ His blue eyes skimmed over the faces rejecting them as he looked them over. His light hair ruffled slightly in the breeze and he brushed it back with a wave of his hand.

Lizbeth smiled back, happy to meet one of the passengers who was not going to snap at her because their flight did not go well. She took his hand, shaking it, "I'm Lizbeth. Although, some say it is a mouthful, so you can call me Liz." She looked around at the crowd once more, and then looked back to Aiden, "Would you mind if I tagged along? This crowd is a bit too angry for my taste."

Kiki frowned as her eyes finally settled on Aiden. Shaking hands, with a woman. Her eyes narrowed in jealousy, what did this other woman think she was doing? Touching her man like that! Scowling, she began to walk over, however, she stopped herself. She would just have to punish Aiden by not showing herself to him for a few more hours. Satisfied with this plan, she stayed put.

"Nice to meet you Liz." Aiden grinned as brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I would be please to have you come with me in my mindless wandering. I was thinking of finding my hotel room to dump my items in if you don't kind." He gestured at his two medium sized bags that lay on the ground at his feet.

Nathan sighed and settled for walking towards the beach. He was certain somebody had said something about taking his bags to his room for him so he stalked down the area like he had lived there his whole life. He smiled charmingly at ladies as he walked by and felt their eyes longer on him. He fell into a worse mood as he found none who met his criteria in women. However he was certain he could find somebody. After all there were quite a few people here were there not?

Lizbeth shook her head, "Not at all. I should actually find my room as well to throw my things inside." She picked up her two bags, and gestured to the door with her head. "Shall we go now?" Lizbeth pulled out her electronic key, looking at it to find out the number of her room. "Looks like I am supposed to find room 305. Oh, and nice to meet you as well Aiden." She smiled sheepishly at him, embarrassed that she had forgotten to say that phrase.

Kiki left her bags to a bellboy, ordering him to take them to her room for her. As she watched him scurry off, she decided to walk towards the beach. After having slipped on her bathing suit, she left, wandering around the beach, and grimacing at the wet sand collecting at the bottom of her feet. She looked up, spotting a tall man who was very fit. He was nowhere near as good looking as Aiden though.

"We shall." Aiden replied barely holding in laughter. He quickly consulted his room card and his eyebrow quirked. "Looks like you'll have to put up with me quite a bit I'm Room 307." He glanced at her and his eyes danced with mischief. "Well then off to the elevator he said graciously holding the door open for her while awkwardly holding onto his own bags.

Nathan glanced around one more time and greatly dissatisfied he sat down carefully onto the sand. He enjoyed the breeze that toyed with his hair and the gentle sounds of the waves. His face went relaxed and he gazed out at the water. He looked very peaceful, innocent and charming though he was only two of those things. He spotted a tall blond woman and eyed her and though she was pretty she didn't match his current wants.

Lizbeth smiled as Aiden's room number hit her ears. The smile, however, gave way to one of laughter as she saw the look in his eyes. "Oh no, I do not like that look." Passing through the door he held for her, she smiled, "Thank you, although, I can hold open a door for myself, you know. You don't have to do it for me."

Kiki, being greatly bored, glanced at her watch. Realizing that not even an hour had passed, she sighed. She was becoming more and more tempted to lift Aiden's punishment, however, she decided not to. Walking over to the man she had seen earlier, she sat beside him. "Hello. My name is Kiki." She smiled, holding out her hand.

"I must actually for I am a gentleman and they hold doors open for ladies. Beside I'm counting on you to work the elevator." He said this as he stepped into the room as the door closed behind him he seemed to glance warily around the room. He finished quickly and seemed satisfied with what he found or rather didn't find.

Nathan glanced over as a woman approached. "Hello Kiki pleased to meet you. I'm Nathan." There was a smile quick to grace his face as he talked. He reached out his hand and grasped her shaking it firmly. "So Kiki what will you do if I decide to not let go?" He asked jokingly looking over at her. _Sadly no not this one. Why can't I find the one?_

Lizbeth smiled, very amused, "That is fair, I guess." As she stepped into the building, she pressed the button for the elevator waiting for it to come down. As Lizbeth looked back at Aiden, she found a look of satisfaction on his face. Curiosity filled her face, "You seem pleased." She glanced back at the elevator as it slid open, "And there is our cue."

Kiki matched Nathan's smile, happy to find that this guy was nice and easy going. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Nathan." and she meant it; he seemed so kind. Raising her brows at him, a soft smile slipped on to her face, "Well, if you were serious, I do not know." She slipped her hand out of his grasp, "I am taken, so perhaps just run away." She joked.

"How can I not be pleased when I'm in the company of such a beautiful woman." he teased. Quickly taking another look around the room he stepped into the elevator. "Hmm we really should have found out what floor the 300's were on. Sometimes hotels can be really fun in where the room are." he mused as he looked at all the different floor options. _I hope it's somewhere high with a balcony_

"Ah, so who's the lucky fellow?" he asked curios as to why she was alone on the beach. "Also just too quickly add if I was serious it would be much too late my charms would have overwhelmed you." he chuckled lightly but there was a hidden emotion in his eyes.

"Are you sure that is it?" Lizbeth asked a smile on her face as she stepped into the elevator. She laughed as her eyes scanned over all the different buttons. "Yes, we should have." Quickly pressing one, she shrugged, "Well, for now we can explore the hotel. Who knows what we will find." She grinned, "I once found a paintball room in a hotel when I was younger. Then again, it might have just been the children making it a paintball room, rather than using it for its original purpose."

A love-struck look filled Kiki's face as she rested her head on her knees. "Aiden," She breathed out, a small smile on her face, "Aiden Halloway. And I bet." Her lips twitched up into a large grin, and she laughed. "Well, what about you? Who is the lucky lady?"

Lizbeth laughed, "Either way, it was fun." She looked at him curiously as he jumped and reached his hands into his pocket. As he pulled out the adorable kitten, the automatic "Aww," that comes out of females when they see something adorable, came out of Lizbeth's mouth. "How old is she?" Lizbeth asked, wanting to pet it, but restraining herself just in case neither of them wished for her to pet Saya.

"He better!" Kiki smiled, at least until she heard what happened to Alexa. She reached out, squeezing his hand in comfort. "I'm sorry for your loss." Thankfully, she had never lost anyone. And she would die if she lost Aiden.


End file.
